The Cullen's meet the southern Vamps
by tinkaboo
Summary: My family and I were passing through Bon Tepms on our way to New Orleans. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to look into this new brand of Vampires.The ones who 2 years ago came out to the public.crossover.
1. Chapter 1

None of them belong to me. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. And Charlene Harris Respectively.

I just made them come together.

My family and I were passing through Bon Tepms on our way to New Orleans. Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to look into this new brand of Vampires the ones who can only come out at night. The ones who 2 years ago came out to the public.

"Do you think they will know what we are?" Emmet was in high spirits.

"At this point let's not assume anything. I Talked to Aero he said he knew nothing of these kinds of Vampire. We are going to go see them. We are going to behave and no one will tell them that we to are Vampiers who happen to be a different race." Carlisle had a theory that our family and those like us were not the same as the Vampires who came out 2 years ago.

"I can't believe they drink that true blood stuff its worst than food." Emmet was off on another rant of his.

'Edward'. I pushed my shield out to my husband we could "Talk".

'Love?'

'Do you think Nessie will be safe? Do you think we all will?'

'I think Carlisle is right we must find out more about this kind.'

He held my hand then. .

"Hey do you think we could stop. I need to get some food." Jake said looking at a restaurant we had just passed.

"Sure Dog, jump out catch yourself some food and then run back to us?" Rose had no eased up on Jake at all.

"Rose, he needs to eat. Please Grandpa Pull over?" Renesmee asked Carlisle

We had all gotten into a big white van when we left Forks to travel here, Alice thought we should drive to see as much of the new type of vampires as we could. I was all for the road trip because it meant Renesmee would see some of the states. However we had to bring Jake, I love him and all, but he needed to stop all too often for everyone likes.

We pulled into the restaurant called "MERLOTTE".

"Come on Jazzy, I want to see if they have any shopping nearby while Jake eats." Alice dance away with her husband as the rest of us walked towards the entrance.

"Hey Rose think we could hit the bathroom too?" Emmet looked at Rosalie and they headed straight to the bathroom as we sat down.

"Hello, I am Sookie. What can I get ya?" a blonde average girl asked us and flashed a big smile like she was trying to smile away a bad thought. He face jerked a bit. I would have missed it if not for my vampire eyes.

"I'll have the house special and get me a coke too." Jake ordered.

"And the rest ya'll?"

"Um us? No thanks." I answered very unsmoothly.

"Okay but you let me know if you guys need anything more." The waitress did another weird smile and walked away.

"We should have ordered dear." Esme was looking at Carlisle.

"Perhaps but to late now." He answered his wife.

"What did you odder Jake?"

"Ness don't start it just the fish and the fixings." Jake hated the way Renesme made him eat healthy.

"Did the waitress seem off to you?" Edward was not reallying asking me but everyone at the table.

"She seemed like she was focusing on something hard." Carlisle commented.

"Yeah I noticed that too." I piped in my 2 cents.

"She was thinking about a vampire but her mind was flashing with things I got from other people in the bar almost as if she can read their minds."

"No way! Looks like we found a girl version of little Eddie here!" Emmet said as he walked up to the table and sat down next to Eseme. Rose smoothed her hair down and sat next to her husband.

We all looked up to see the girl walking back to us.

She set down the coke and said "Here ya go. Are you sure none of you would like a bottle of true blood?" She stared Right at Edward.

"Excuse me?" Rose was out of her seat now. No way would this end well as I noticed Alice and Jasper had walked in the restaurant too. Of course Alice would see Rose hurting the girl I could see it and I wasn't able to see the future.

"Well you ordered nothing, you are all very pale and you seem to have a were with you!" Sookie was trying to not to sound alarmed.

"WE ARE NOT VAMPIERES!!!" Rose was pissed and she was in the poor girls face yelling now. The whole room turned to us.

"Rose why don't you order your food and sit down the waitress was just being polite we are very pale thanks to our hometown. Damn those Vampires for coming out now. Everyone in Forks look pale Miss Sookie." Esme was surely embarrassed as she tried to smooth things over with our waitress.

"I'm sorry, what can I get for you now? That you have decided." Sookie was looking terribly close to tears and I felt bad for her she thought we were vampires and of course we are but we were not the out kind, the kind who went around drinking pure trashy true blood.

"I would like some water, my husband and I will share a salad. Make sure it's ready when jakes food is too." Rose was still in a mood.

"Coming right up." and Sookie turned her heels and left.

"She was thinking about looking up forks and making sure we were not here to cause trouble I believe she maybe on the phone with an out vampire now." Edward was looking at the door to the kitchen.

"I think it's time to go now." Alice was standing by the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I was called in early from my boss Sam. He needed some help because it was a full moon tonight and he had to change. I was standing at the bar when a group of 8 people walked in. We don't get many groups this large on a Wednesday. I turned on my special hearing and head to the table.

I did a quick survey 2 of them had disappeared.

"Hello, I am Sookie. What can I get ya?"I tried very hard to hear anything from this table. I heard nothing that's when I knew they had to be vampire. I sensed that the man in the corner wanted fish. Ah ha he must be were.

"I'll have the house special and get me a coke too." The tan were answered me.

"And the rest ya'll?" I was trying to figure out why so many vampires where in the area I would have to call Eric, he was after all the sheriff and these people were traveling in such a large group.

"Um Us? No thanks" the brown hair bronze eyed vampire girl who couldn't be more than 19 looking, how old she really was I cannot even guess.

I smiled again and walked back to the bar to think. I didn't know if I should offer them true blood or not these vampires were beautiful but something was different with them than with my own vampires. I know for a fact that my vampires and weres are hardly on the same team. They would work for common ground but I doubt a were would come into Marlottes and eat with a bunch of vampires willingly. I thought it had been enough time when I saw the two that disappeared from the bathroom walking to the table.

No one would doubt that blond women from the restroom was stunningly beyond beautiful she was the type that made me take a hit on myself. She had to be the big burly ones partner because if they were, and I was sure they were, Vampire they didn't need to use the restroom like I did.

"Here ya go. Are you sure none of you would like a bottle of true blood?" I stared at the brown haired vampire who I could swear was inside my head. I couldn't hear him and I don't know why I think he could hear my thoughts but I think he could.

"Excuse me?" the blonde vampire was on her feet looking down at me.

"Well you ordered nothing, you are all very pale and you seem to have a were with you!" I was outraged they came in to the bar ordered nothing and I know they are vampires and she's mad because I am being polite.

"WE ARE NOT VAMPIERES!!!" Wow wee she was pretty mad.

"Rose why don't you order your food and sit down the waitress was just being polite we are very pale thanks to our hometown. Damn those Vampires for coming out now. Everyone in Forks look pale Miss Sookie." The older looking brown haired bronzed eyed women answered me. I looked again at the vampires in front of me. They all had bronzed eyes.

"I'm sorry, what can I get for you now? That you have decided." I wanted to get away from this table fast.

"I would like some water, my husband and I will share a salad make sure It's ready when jakes food is too." The blonde who was upset told me.

"Coming right up "I turned on my heels and marched back to the hall way. I dropped the order off in the kitchen.

I had only one person to call and thank god it was night. I dialed Fangtasia.

"Fangtasia the bar with bite. This is Pam".

"Hello Pam its Sookie looks it very urgent I talk to Eric."

"Sure, everything is so urgent with you humans. I am walking to his table now." Pam was as close a friend I had in the vampire world.

"Hello lover, what can I do for you?" Eric called me lover because we were, every now and then.

"Look threes something going on here at the bar. There are some weird looking vampires they have pale skin but not nearly as pale as yours like they have been sun bathing, they have the same color eyes and they brought in a were on a full moon. By golly he is gonna have to change here if they don't leave soon! Eric there is 7 of these vampires here. Wait makes that nine, two more of them just walked in."

"I will send Bill to the bar and be on my way out in about an hour. I am really held up here at the minute lover. I will see you soon." Eric hung up.

Of course he wouldn't take this seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, what is wrong?" Carlisle asked as I noticed Edwards smile he had on his face disappear. He saw whatever Alice saw.

"We need to leave, You saw that didn't you Edward?" Alice was talking at vampire speed.

"Yes and I have to agree with Alice it is time to leave. Anyone got some cash?" Edward turned to me. I always carried cash. I handed him the money I had he left a hundred and we all got up and headed to the door.

"Excuse me? You cannot dine and ditch here. I will have to call the police." Sookie was standing in the door way.

"MOVE. We left you a hefty tip. Now MOVE" Edward was not happy, whatever he and Alice saw we had to avoid because I knew it wasn't good when Edward raised his voice. Renesmee looked at her father. He looked at me.

"Please let me check." Sookie walked over to the table and Alice was the first one out the door as soon as she was out the door she was in the car she was not moving at human speed anymore.

I followed my family as fast as they went but I looked back to see Sookie standing next to a very pale man. Carlisle was pulling away as I saw Sookie talking to the pale man I assumed was an out Vampire.

"We need to stay together from now on". Edward was not happy and I grab his hand to reassure him.

"Anyone want to tell me what is going on?" Carlisle was driving well above the posted speed limit of 45.

"That vampire did you guys see him?-"We all nodded, "he would have wanted a fight when he saw us. He would have told us we trust passed without area fives sheriffs permission. Of course we would have won the fight but then we would have had to show that human Sookie we are indeed not human"

"You mean we have to have permission to be in an area? Where are we now China? Korea?" Emmet was unhappy we had to leave so fast.

"What are you complaining about I didn't even get my fish." Jacob was whining.

"Just be thankful we didn't have to fight it would have set off the exposure of our kind." Jasper snapped at Jake.

"I think we need to go back tomorrow morning. I think that barmaid needs to see us in the day then she will know without a doubt that we are not the out vampires. Then we won't have to worry about upsetting the sheriff or whatever. She will think us human." Renesmee was trying to not only calm Jacob but also the rest of us.

"Good thinking baby!" Jacob wrapped his around Nesssie Edward glared at them.

"We need to find a place to park if we are staying overnight dear." Esme was telling Carlisle.

"You are right let's find a hotel. We will get five rooms for the night." Carlisle was already looking at a map.

"There are no Hotels in this town we will have to drive to. There is a Ramada next to the Wal-Mart." Carlisle continued driving to the next town.

The car got quite I pulled my shield out to Edward.

'I hope Alice is seeing a better outcome now'

'Bella, I love you and I won't let anything happen.'

Edward was trying to focus on Alice's visions so I pulled my shield down.

"Hey dog look there's a lake why don't you go get yourself some fish?" Rosalie laughed.

"know what Blondie shut up" Jake looked close to sleep.

"Just don't Rose he and Nessie are tiered let him be." Edward hardly ever stood up for Jacob, mostly he did it when it involved Renesmee.

"Children I am going with your father and I will be back please be good." Esme and Carlisle got out to go into the Ramada.

"I think we need to stay in the same room." Alice bounced out the van after them.

"I am not staying in the same room as you Alice." Rose followed right behind Alice.

"Bella, Alice is right we need to stay close. The hotel will only have five separate rooms all over the hotel. We need to stay together tell tomorrow morning just in case."

"You know I would do anything for you Edward but if Emmett walks in on my shower I will pull his arm off" I looked Emmett so he would know I was not joking.

"Oh Bells I would never."

We all pilled out of the Van. Esme had the hotel key.

"Alice are we safe here?" Jasper asked his wife.

"As safe as we can be come on let's get inside." And with that we all followed up the stairs to the room. Tonight was going to be interesting nine vampires and one shape shifter. What could possible go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked to the table I prayed silently that Bill would hurry.  
I noticed the bill folded slightly. Great they left me one dollar. I unfloded the money to put it in my font pocket when I noticed it was not a dollar but a hundred.  
Crap I turned around to offer the strange family change but they were gone.

"Sookie, where are they? Wait whats wrong?" Bill was suddenly standing right infront of me.  
"I don't...I don't know where they went. They just kind of disapared" And left me a hundred for some soda. I added that last part to myself, Bill would only make a bigger deal of this than I was.

"Come on lets see if they went outside." Bill walked back out the door he had just come in, I followed in a daze trying to put the pieces of this puzzel together.  
"There Bill in see the bruneet getting in that van, thats them!" the van was now pulling away.

"Sookie, I will stay at the bar the rest of the night I need to wait for Eric and talk to Sam." Bill looked at me with a slight smile, the one he use to give me in bed when we were together. I had to remind myself I was not to feel the way I was feeling about him.

"Okay, do you want a True Blood?" I may not be happy with him but be damn if I wasn't going to be polite. we walked back in to the bar and of course he wanted a bottle. I gave him the his bottle and got back to work.

Work was normal, a few bar fights over who won the game nothing to major and nothing I couldn't handle myself. About a half hour before closing Eric came threw the door. I could feel him. That was part of our tie. He gave me a quick glance and headed straight for Bill. I calmed my fat beating heart and headed to the back to do the normal night end cleaning.

As soon as I closed the door and locked it Eric said "So what makes you think they are Vampiers and Were, Lover?"

"Hello to you to Eric, I am fine. How are you?.--" Eric glared "Alright alright. I couldn't get a read on their minds!" He could be so rude sometimes.

"Hmm Okay so anything else? From what Bills said they seemed to get the hell out of here rather fast like they knew Bill was coming did you say anything?" Eric was now standing right next to me looking down on me.

"Oh yeah of course I did. I told these vampiers I have neverseen all about you and Bill. Give me some credit please."

"Fiesty tonight aren't you?" He licked his lip suggestively.

"I have alot to get done if you and Bill want to wait for Sam go to his office please do." I'd had enough of both of them tonight.

"Alright I will leave you alone but promise me if you see them again let sam know, then call me." Eric puckered to me and walked to Sams office Bill following right behind him and giving me a sadden face. 


End file.
